In most cases where it is required to provide a strong and sturdy structure for furniture, fasteners and/or glue are used to assemble the parts together. However, in some instances, the use of a fastener or glue is not desired for aestetics reasons; for example, the presence of a fastener may decrease the visual effect to be given to a piece of furniture. Also, the use of fasteners requires tool. In cases where glue is used, the disassembly of the furniture is usually not permitted or, at least, not recommended for fear of damaging the furniture element.